The Last Night
by Miarka
Summary: At Coronation celebration Susan and Caspian end up rather drunk and when Susan helps Caspian back to his bedroom they might just have a more personal celebration of their own. Rated M just to be safe, I only strongly imply stuff happens. One-shot. Please read and review. Enjoy.


Caspian staggered during the dance and I had to grasp him firmly by the arm to keep him up.

"I think that's enough for the night, my king." I said, smiling sweetly at him.

He mumbled something in reply, but I was already leading him off the dance floor and I never knew if he was agreeing or protesting at me. We got the banquet table, but I could see Caspian was already quite out of it to be presentable right now. I looked helplessly around the room. Peter was busy dancing with Lucy and Edmond was on the other side of the room talking to some guests. All our other friends were scattered about the room among the many other people at the celebration.

I cared for Caspian, and I didn't want the newly crowned king making a drunken fool out of himself at his on coronation party. So I grabbed him from where he stood resting on the banquet table and guided him to the nearest exit of the grand hall.

On our way out Caspian picked up yet another cup of wine and made to take a swig as we emerged into the cool dark of the stone corridor outside the hall.

"Oh no you don't" I hissed, snatching the cup from him and pressing it to my own lips. I drained the red liquid down in one to have him stop begging for it back and dropped the empty cup to the floor.

He moaned and stared at me in annoyance as I put his arm over my shoulder so I could carry him more easily down the corridor. He was very heavy, I thought as we turned and I pulled him up a flight of spiral stairs, he must be strong, I could feel the lines of his muscles under his shirt as I held his arm tight.

Finally we reached his bedroom and I pushed him through and rolled him onto his four-post-bed in the center of the room. He let out a long groaned as I did so and tried to move roll over onto his front.

It was such a funny sight it made me want to giggle, but I held my tongue knowing it wasn't proper. Caspian was my friend, but he was now also the king. I had been a queen once and I knew how to behave, even if tonight he hadn't quite mastered the art yet.

I tried to do my best to make him comfortable, rearranging his pillows and brushing the long hair clear off his face. I was surprised to feel how soft his hair was, his skin was so firm and I hadn't imagined his hair would be different.

When I done everything I thought was acceptable to see that he was at ease I stood back and watched him, only for a few seconds. Even with loads of alcohol in his blood Caspian was still handsome, I preferred him with his dark eyes open, but I still loved his tanned skin and his chocolate brown hair.

"Goodnight, my king." I whispered softly. Everyone had been calling him 'my king' today, but I meant it. I wanted him to be mine.

I started to leave, but a hand suddenly grasped me and kept me there.

Caspian's eyes had snapped open and he was watching me very intently with his head still laid on his pillow. "Caspian." He muttered. "Why can't you call me Caspian?"

"Because you're a king now, my lord, and rightly so. You deserve only the highest respect." I told him.

A smirk flickered across his face. I loved it when he smiled; it made my heart beat just that little bit faster.

"You're a queen also." He remained me.

"I was a queen once, but this isn't my home. You are ruler here now, my king."

His gaze turned a little sad. "You are mine, or at least I wish you were." He murmured, as he stared off at nothing.

I sighed and sat down next to him and he realised my hand as I did so. "Listen to me, Caspian, you're drunk, this is just the drink talking-"

"You said it!" He cried with joy, his gaze switching back to me. He pushed himself to sit up a little so that he was at my eye level. His face was now so close to mine. "I love it when you say my name."

I suddenly realised how heavy my head felt. Had I really downed a whole cup of wine in one go? That wasn't very clever of me. I lifted my hands to my face and groaned, trying to clear my mind.

"Susan?" I heard Caspian speak, but it sounded very far off.

I felt his hands enclose mine; he had such a gentle touch for someone so strong and so drunk, he took my hands away from where they were pressed into my face. "You have a beautiful face, Susan, please don't hide it."

I couldn't help but smile. I'd been called beautiful before, but it was only by my parents, or the many admirers I'd had when I'd been queen of Narnia, but I hadn't cared for them the same way I cared for Caspian.

He'd taken my hands away from my face but he hadn't let go of them. I didn't mind. Though my head felt hazy I knew I liked the way he was slipping his fingers in and out of mine. I liked the feeling of his skin brushing my skin so tenderly.

"Now I don't want to believe it's just the drink talking." I said, still smiling at him.

"Then I'll do my best to convince you otherwise." He replied and kissed me.

His movement was sudden I found myself surprised at first, too surprised to even think of kissing him back. But once I realised what was happening I relaxed into it. I thought when I kissed someone I'd have felt nervous, but somehow I just couldn't. His lips pulled away from mine for just a second and he let out a sigh, my lips were still parted and I felt the warmth of his breath enter my mouth. I wanted more.

I kissed him back before he had time to do anything else. He understood and returned the kiss just as passionately as I gave it to him. I didn't really know what I was doing, I wasn't thinking about anything else. What would happen if we got caught. How fast this was moving. All I knew was that I loved this feeling; I especially loved it as it was coming from Caspian.

His lips were so warm on mine, they felt so soft yet so firm at the same time, creating the most perfect sensation that I became lost in. I parted my mouth and for a moment I felt a surge of warmth fill my mouth once again as he drew breathe and then it was gone as he closed his mouth again. Only a second later he parted his lips too and this time I felt his tongue brush across by bottom lip. If any sensation I'd experienced yet was perfect, this beyond it.

I nudged my body a little closer to his to show how I enjoyed it. As I moved he realised my hands and his own hands found my waist. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me even closer. But I had no time to think on that because he'd slipped his tongue inside my mouth. His lips had been warm, but they were cool in comparison to the hot taste I felt now. It seemed to spread throughout all of my body, or maybe that was just the drink taking even more effect on me. Whatever it was, I loved it.

When we finally had to pull back for breath I found myself underneath Caspian, resting on the comfy bed sheets and pillows that made me feel as if I was floating on the clouds. How had this happened? Everything had been so fuzzy in the kiss that Caspian must have turned me over during it. My mind was now more unclear than ever before, but I could still see Caspian looking down at me as I took quick breaths. Looking up into those sparkling dark eyes made any panic vanish away instantly. I knew I could trust Caspian.

His hands were still on my waist and the corset around it felt very tight and uncomfortable to me now on this soft bed, as if it was trying to choke my breathing, which it had never felt like before. Another illusion of the drink perhaps, but still I didn't like it.

My hands fumbled around the back of my dress as I tried to unlace my corset. I felt Caspian realise his hands from my body. When I next glanced up at him he was staring in disbelief at me.

"What?" I questioned and stopped groping around at the back of my dress for a moment.

He didn't answer but after a short pause he leaned forward, resting his chin on my neck and started undoing the laces of my corset for me. He was much quicker on account that he could see what he was doing, but I'm sure both of us were just as drunk.

When the corset was finally undone he pulled it away from my body and flung it with one hand across the room. His other hand remained on my waist. He started to move his hands slowly over my body, now that my corset was gone only a thin fabric was between the skin on my waist and his hands; I could feel every movement they made, no matter how small or soft.

His hands travelled upward, one slipped gently around my neck, the other came to cup my right breast. For the first time I got the true indication of what Caspian was thinking as I undid my corset. How could I have been so stupid?

I prised his hands away from my body and found my fingers sliding through his the same way he'd done to mine. Was it so bad? I questioned to myself. My head felt too distant to begin asking that question or any question besides. Caspian was staring at me, not worried, or anything else besides. Just his eyes looking so intently into mine, I couldn't help but do the same back to him. I watched his face and knew how I loved it. Every twinkle his eyes made in the light, every sound that came from his lips. And as I looked into his face I made my decision. It was only later that I had space in my head to question whether it was a good or bad one.

My hands travelled away from his and to his shirt instead. I moved quickly so I wouldn't question my actions, I knew it would hurt my intoxicated head. Soon Caspian's own hands were on his shirt and the two of us together managed to accomplish taking it off despite our drunken minds.

I backed off from him, crawling off the bed, finding my hand gripping to the bedpost to ensure I didn't fall over. When I felt I could stand on my own feet I realised my grasp and stood alone beside the bed. I felt Caspian's gaze upon me as I brushed my fingers over the fabric of my gown and slowly let the dress fall to the floor.

* * *

The first thing I was conscious of in the morning was the feeling of soft fingers tracing across my naked back. I rolled over to find Caspian beside me between the sheets. Early morning sunlight was just starting to come in through the window.

"Good morning, my queen." Caspian whispered to me.

I sat up suddenly, it wasn't a good idea. My head ached terribly, but the recent sound of Caspian's voice calmed me. I allowed myself to sit quietly and let the memories of last night, or as much as I could remember, flood back to me.

Once again I felt Caspian's hand entwine with mine, he gently moved his fingers backwards and forwards against mine. I looked down at him and smiled. He smiled back up at me. He looked so beautiful there in the bed with his dark eyes on me and his hair trailing over his face.

"I have to go, Caspian." I said "I shouldn't be here."

He nodded understandingly but didn't say anything. I crawled over towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed him, not a kiss as passionate as the ones last night, but not desperate either, soft and sweet and with a message. I love you.

I put on the white under gown of my dress, hoping it would pass off for a nightgown if anyone saw me outside. It would be strange to see Queen Susan wondering about the palace in her nightgown, but being caught wearing my gown from last night would be even worse.

With my other clothes all wrapped up into a bundle in my arms I gave Caspian another quick kiss goodbye and exited the room. My headache had subsided slightly from when I awoke and I couldn't help but smile as walked down the corridor back to my own bedroom.

"Susan." I heard a voice calling and froze.

Turning slowly on the spot I faced Peter and found it very hard to look him in the eye.

"What are you doing?" He questioned, staring at me in my white gown with suspicion. "Is that your gown from last night?" He asked, nodding to the red velvet I held in my arms.

"Yes." I uttered quietly. "I got a stain on it last night; I was just going to have it washed."

"I didn't see you drink anything last night. You left quite early didn't you?"

"I drank a little, but not too much." I lied. "Is there something you wish to tell me?" I asked through clenched teeth, I wanted desperately to change the conversation.

"Yes. Aslan wants to meet both of us in the courtyard as soon as possible. He has something he wants to say."

"I'll be right along." I assured my brother, and hurried off to my bedroom to change, wondering what is was Aslan want Peter and I to know.


End file.
